


A Little Too Far...

by HeraLedro



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Powerbottoming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraLedro/pseuds/HeraLedro
Summary: Now several months into their relationship, Fox and Wolf are having yet another dinner date, and Fox is pleasantly flustered at just how easily Wolf can work him up...
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	A Little Too Far...

"We gonna fuck tonight, pup?"

With his fork halfway between his bowl and his mouth, Fox looked up from his noodles with a half-bewildered expression. In hindsight, he had no idea why he didn't see this coming. Of course Wolf would ask, would demand to have sex. The last time they hadn't, Wolf had passive-aggressively joked about the blue balls that Fox had given him for a full week, even after a sleepless night spent rectifying that 'error' multiple times.

"A romantic evening is no match for Star Wolf, is it," Fox commented wryly, lowering his noodles.

Wolf shook his head emphatically, pointing his chopsticks accusingly at Fox. "Hey now, I've been a frickin' saint all night." He leaned back and held his arms out in a 'look at me' gesture before leaning to the side and letting one drape lazily over the back of his chair and fixing Fox with that debonair grin and cocked eyebrow. "It ain't like there's someone for us to embarass ourselves in front of."

"Only the stars," Fox quipped, but Wolf was right, and it was entirely Fox's own doing.

* * *

The park smelled nice that morning - grass, and the clean bite in the autumn air of a fresh rainfall. Fox distracted himself from the dial tone of his communicator by watching the birds in the air and the families running through the clearing. He let himself bask in the sunlight and brisk breeze until the dial tone ceased and a rough voice picked up on the line.

"...Dammit McCloud what did I tell you about calling me before noon."

Fox's eyebrow shot up, in spite of the fact that the cause was far out of sight. "It's nearly fourteen-hundred hours, 'O'Donnell'," he replied, tone light and clearly amused at Wolf's continued non-verbal grouching in the wake of his clarification. "I wanted to make sure you were still planning on coming tonight."

"I'll be there," Wolf's mechanical voice replied, "But I ain't wearin' a monkey suit, I don't care how romantic you wanna be."

"That's fine," Fox said with a chuckle, "Just something a bit nicer than your gym sweatpants and muscle shirt, yeah?"

Wolf's voice rasped low and gravelly through the line. "I look good in everything, pup."

Damn it if Fox's entire face didn't heat up at that. Wolf really did look good in everything; the last time he'd shown up in his gym clothes, Fox barred him from it ever again - his body was far too well-displayed. So well, in fact, that it had taken a grand total of five minutes before the vulpine ripped the muscle shirt from Wolf's body and...

Fox cleared his throat and willed down the red he knew was showing in his ears and nose. "Yeah well if you bring gym clothes they ain't gonna survive the night, so how about you save yourself some money huh?"

Wolf's laugh in response was raucous, or as much as it could be through the yawn that cut it short. "Sure pup, whatever you say..."

* * *

And damn if Wolf hadn't followed through. There he sat across from Fox, sporting a deep purple polo shirt and grey slacks, back facing the window of Fox's valley cabin and set against a background of stars and galaxies. Fox thought it a complete sin that Wolf's shirt accentuated his wider chest and solid torso just so. If Fox were Wolf, he would have called it a disgusting fantasy visual that would urge him to retch, but Fox was not Wolf, and it had taken a great will to keep his libido in check the entire evening.

It hadn't been helped by Wolf spending the entire dinner knowingly rubbing Fox with his feet under the table, though any spluttering accusations Fox leveled at him were met with various responses. "What? It's been a long day...", "Hey, the gym was rough this afternoon," "Just stretching pup..." The rubbing became more insistent, though, and Wolf eventually stopped pretending it was anything more than it was: a deliberate attempt to rile Fox up. The worst part wasn't even that it was working, it was that they'd done this "flirting over dinner" dance a dozen times by now, and Wolf always managed to find new ways to drive him nuts.

Now, with Wolf set against a literal astronomical backdrop in his confoundingly lazy-but-suave way, Fox's attentions were drawn the battling of the fantasy he'd set the evening up to be and the fantasy his body was screaming for as he felt Wolf rub his leg slowly under the table. He set his fork in his bowl (it was nearly empty anyways) and looked squarely at Wolf. "You don't think we should wait a while after we've eaten?"

Fox's ears tilted back even before Wolf had begun to laugh. The protest had sounded weak even to his own ears. When Wolf had calmed from his laughter, he straightened and stood up. He walked around the table to Fox, and his expression shifted from smirking and sarcastic to almost beatific as he came to stand beside the fox, hand held out. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said, and as Fox reached out for his hand he felt a change in his own expression - a flash of disappointment. Wolf picked up on it and pulled Fox up, his smirk starting to return. "Or is that what you want, hmm?"

Damn, he noticed.

Wolf leaned in, his tug on Fox's paw insistent but painless. Fox blushed deeply, leaning back a hair but not returning to his seat. "Don't worry," he said, giving Fox a kiss on the cheek. "...Why don't we just go to the couch, yeah?" He started to pull back, and Fox followed unconsciously. Wolf expertly manoeuvred them around the coffee table to sit on the couch. Wolf sat with one leg crossed under the other, turned to face Fox, who sat down in a mirrored position and leaned forward to cup Wolf's face and pull him in for a kiss.

Something Fox had learned early on was that Wolf's attitude - his bravado and devil-may-care and gumption - was halfway between being a mask and his identity. He was tough and harsh and sarcastic and flippant and rude, but he had needed to be when he had been the self-proclaimed "Lord O'Donnell". Fox's greatest struggle was coming to terms with how much of Wolf's past life had seeped in to the now-free "Lord's" personality...but one of his greatest joys was in experiencing it in Wolf's kiss. Wolf kissed like he'd lived - there was a harshness and hunger accompanying every stroke of his tongue, but there was a strange nobility to it as well. Wolf strangely took little pleasure from what both he and Falco referred to as 'sucking face' (something Fox had been all too happy to discover), and preferred the sensual and romantic side of kissing. His tongue was rough and insistent but slow and measured, and just as eager to bring Fox's tongue into its own home as to push between Fox's lips.

Fox enjoyed the way that time seemed to freeze when kissing Wolf, but he felt himself dragged back to the present when Wolf's tongue retreated. Wolf's mouth broke away from Fox's as the lupine pulled back and made his way down Fox's jaw, mumbling incoherently into Fox's fur. For his part, Fox tilted his head and started to lean back, exposing his neck to the lupine. This was a refreshing change of pace, too - usually it ended up being Fox initiating the body worship, so he was quite content to lay back against the arm of the couch, Wolf's toes stroking insistently over his own, and Wolf's mouth and tongue making their way down Fox's jaw to his neck. Fox breathed in sharply as Wolf's teeth dragged against a sensitive spot in the curve of his jaw. A sensation in his hand made him open his eyes, and he saw his hand pressed flat against Wolf's head. When had that happened? He pulled his hand down past Wolf's ear to cup the lupine's cheek, and was rewarded with a moan and a respite from Wolf's licking and kissing and nibbling when Wolf leaned into the touch. Fox guided Wolf's face up, noticing that Wolf's one good eye was closed, and pulled him into another kiss. Time stilled again as their tongue tips caressed one another, and Wolf started to pull himself upwards over Fox's body without breaking the kiss. He braced himself on Fox's chest and the two caressed one another's cheeks. When the kiss finally broke, the two let out a joint puff of air.

Wolf straightened a little and straddled Fox's waist, reaching down to fiddle with the buttons on the white button-up Fox had insisted on wearing that evening. "Let's get you outta this," he rumbled, going down button by button. When he got to the third he diverted his eye to Fox for just a moment and said, "What, you ain't gonna get mine?"

That was all Fox needed to hear for his dam of self control to come crumbling down. He'd been wanting to take that stupid perfect form-fitting polo off all damn night. Without any further bidding, Fox let out a hot breath and started to fumble with Wolf's buttons. With the two of them doing the buttons at the same time, their hands collided and tangled; Fox grew increasingly frustrated, as the grin on Wolf's face guaranteed that the wolf was doing this just to get him flustered, and it was working like a charm. By the time Wolf had finished unbuttoning Fox's shirt, Fox had only managed to work half the polo's buttons loose. "So slow," Wolf teased. "Not like you in bed at all..."

"Shut it O'Donnell," Fox grumbled. Wolf leaned forward cheekily, tilting his chin up and flexing his shoulders and flustering Fox all the more as the top of the shirt opened up just a bit more, exposing just a little more of that chest to tease Fox. Fox even let out what could only be described as a keening whine when the last button snagged on his claw. He tugged it out, and let out a grunt of self-criticism as the strands connecting the button to the shirt snapped and the button dropped and skittered away on the ground. He turned to grab it but was stopped as Wolf's hand closed around his muzzle, shutting it firmly. "Leave it be," Wolf rasped in a whisper before letting Fox's muzzle go, "It just means you get to see more of my midriff whenever I wear this shirt.

Fox let out another keen at that, but the sound petered off into a moan as Wolf's hand brushed against his groin. "Oops," Wolf said with a faux-innocent expression, "I missed my target. I was going for this..." His fingers opened up the button of Fox's beige slacks before pulling them open with the grating sound of the zipper being pulled apart. "There we go," Wolf gloated. He reached down and grabbed Fox's bulge through the vulpine's red boxers, rubbing it this way and that. The feeling of that hand gripping him through his boxers drew a moan from Fox, and he leaned into the touch. Fox's hands fumbled blindly with Wolf's own pants for a moment before giving up and reaching up to pull the shirt off Wolf.

For his part, Wolf released Fox's bulge while the shirt was pulled from him, and Fox took advantage to raise himself up just a little from the couch. "Me next?" he asked, spreading his arms to signal Wolf to pull his shirt off. Wolf eagerly obliged and came at the shirt by wrapping his arms around Fox and lifting. As Fox raised his hands to comply, Wolf leaned back in and pressed their mouths together in another kiss. With no hands to support them, it was shaky and short lived; they pulled apart as Fox's rolled-up sleeves slipped off his arms. Fox lowered his arms to try and undo Wolf's pants once again. This time he found success, the button and zipper opening to reveal Wolf's own bulge in black boxer-briefs. Fox moved to rub it but lost his chance as Wolf leaned forward and rubbed both of them together at the same time as he kissed Fox. Fox moaned into Wolf at the sudden contact, hands instead moving to the lupine's waist even as Wolf braced himself with his forearms on the arm of the couch. "You know," Fox mumbled through the kiss, "The pants are just getting in the way."

Fox felt the grin that spread across Wolf's face, even through the kiss. "My thoughts exactly, pup..." He broke the kiss and stood, keeping one knee on the couch as he pulled Fox's pants off. One of his claws caught on the hem of Fox's white socks, but he dislodged it without dragging the sock with it. Not that Fox really noticed - Wolf had kept his gaze fixed on Fox, keeping eye contact for the whole affair. As the pants bundled around Fox's ankles and Wolf seemed to take pleasure in tormenting Fox with his slow and deliberate movements, Fox bit out, "Damn it Wolf just get it over with already!" This earned a low chuckle from Wolf, who complied and dragged the pants from Fox's legs before pulling his own off. Wolf had barely drawn them down to his knees before Fox leaned up and nuzzled at his bulge. The shudder in Wolf's body at the contact sent shivers through Fox as well, and he took them as a cue to press his mouth against Wolf's hidden shaft. "Who's goin' slow now pup?" Wolf goaded, but made no move to pull Fox from his groin. He stroked at Fox's head, taking care to tweak that sensitive spot where his ear met his head to draw a whimper from the vulpine.

Fox pulled back and lightly swatted at Wolf's hand. "That's not fair," he protested. He was short of breath but he wasn't sure if it was from the time spent nuzzling and kissing Wolf's groin or from the hot stare that Wolf was fixing him with. Wolf shrugged and started to pull his pants off - this time he'd managed to work them off the leg he had perched on the couch before Fox tried to get back up to his groin, but Fox found himself pinned down with Wolf's black-socked foot on his chest. "Uh-uh," Wolf said. He let his pants fall to the ground, bunched around his ankle. "Wouldn't want me to be unfair would ya?"

As Wolf removed his foot from Fox, the vulpine turned himself to slide off the couch. "Lube," he rasped by way of explanation, and turned to walk to his bedroom. The room was nice as far as bedrooms went - large with a king-sized bed, dressed in thick cotton covers and a duvet for the autumn and winter. But Fox's target was the table beside his bed, specifically the drawer. He opened it up and fumbled around with the contents, pulling out a wide bottle with a narrow top. As he turned around, the eagerness in his hands caused him to drop it, and he let out a muffled curse. He knelt down to the ground and reached out for the rolling bottle, but just as his fingers neared it that same black-socked foot that had just moments earlier been on his chest stepped down on his hand, pinning it to the ground. He looked up, mouth hanging open slightly, to see Wolf standing over him with his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Can't let you do that, Fox," he teased, and reached into his boxers; Wolf's cock poked out from the front of his boxers, and his eagerness was plain to see. Plain to feel as well - Wolf was dripping pre from his ramrod, some of which fell onto the sock pinning Fox's hand to the ground and dribbled down to his exposed thumb. "After all, doesn't look like we're gonna need lube, does it?" Fox let out a groan that was both hungry and affronted, caught off guard by the unexpected (but very, very welcome) display of dominance. Wolf crouched down, resting his arms on his knees as he loomed over Fox, giving a teasing little twist of the foot on Fox's hand. "Oh, looks like that lube fell just a little too far... But I think I kinda like you down there." He reached down and cupped Fox's jaw in his palm, gripping lightly at Fox's cheeks and pulling him up into a kiss. "Mmm," he sounded against Fox's mouth, before pulling away and snapping a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. "What do you say?"

A sudden urge took Fox, and he found himself reaching up to hook his free hand under Wolf's armpit and pulled down. Wolf went down onto his front with a surprised cry, and Fox took the opportunity to leap onto his back and straddle him from behind. "I say I'm calling the shots from here on out," he growled breathlessly into Wolf's ear. Wolf opened his mouth to retort but Fox reached under him and grabbed at Wolf's exposed cock. Wolf's reaction was instantaneous - he shuddered and moaned, and apart from the occasional whimper when Fox squeezed, he fell silent. "That's what I thought, O'Donnell," Fox rasped, kneading at that length with his thumb. "I'm on top this time. After all, Star Wolf is always second place..."

Wolf's whimper gave way to a growl, and he turned his head so that he could glare at Fox with his good eye. "Don't be pushin' that button McCloud," he growled.

Fox looked at him - the lines of his ears had become straighter and his eye was narrowed in a glower. Most noticeably, the cock in Fox's grip had started to slacken. "...'Kay so I've got a hard time readin' you at the best of times," Fox spluttered, trying to rub that cock back to hardness and salvage his mis-step. "Does that mean you don't want me to fuck you or you just bein' coy."

Wolf batted at Fox's hand until it let go, then started to push himself up. Fox stood, but as he stepped back, Wolf turned and took hold of his hands, guiding him back down to straddle his stomach. The dangerous flare of his eye had dimmed a touch, but there was still a stiffness to his features. "It means," he said, "That we leave our teams out of our relationship." He gave Fox's hand a firm squeeze. "...But it sure as fuck don't mean I don't like you bein' all dommy. Was real sexy till that 'second place' bullshit."

Fox gave a light huffing chuckle, the tension in his gut loosening. "Oh," he said, "sure."

"And you already know I love it when you're givin' me dick, but..." Wolf reached up with his other hand to stroke slowly up Fox's side. The touch sent shivers up Fox's spine, and he leaned down to meet Wolf in another kiss. When they broke apart, Wolf continued. "...But I think I wanna see you makin' me give you dick."

Fox's eyebrows shot up at that. "Oh, is that so?" he said, letting that growl slip back into his voice. He stood up and, before Wolf could begin to raise himself, pressed his foot down on Wolf's face. He left it there a moment, curling his toes against Wolf's nose, before saying, "Stay down there. I'm gonna grab somethin'." He stepped off (filing away for later the throaty keen that came from Wolf as he did), and went to his closet. From within the confines he pulled out a green belt. He walked back to Wolf and straddled the lupine, deliberately positioning himself against Wolf's chest to put his bulge just out of reach of Wolf's nose before dropping the belt beside him and reaching into the table from which he'd pulled the lube. When his hand came out of the drawer, he held a condom. Sporting a smirk of his own, he lifted himself up on his knees and dropped the condom on Wolf's chest under him. "Put that on." The command sent a visible shiver through Wolf, and as the lupine moved to do so Fox stood and stripped his boxers off, throwing them to the side and letting his very hard dick out into the air. He looked down at Wolf, who was ripping the condom package open with his teeth, and lifted a foot to slowly stroke it up Wolf's body, taking particular care to avoid Wolf's cock by barely more than a hair. Finally Wolf unsheathed the condom and pulled it down over his cock. Fox's smirk grew and he went back to straddle Wolf's chest. "I bet you want this, don't you?" He reached down to his own cock and pointed the tip at Wolf's muzzle. Wolf leaned up in response, but Fox raised the tip till it was just out of Wolf's reach. "Ah-ah," he goaded, "Pets gotta earn it." Another flash of Wolf's eye, but of hungry curiosity rather than anger. "This..." He reached down and grabbed the green belt, wrapping it around Wolf's neck to fasten it and give it a good tug. Wolf grunted as he was pulled up, and Fox leaned forward just enough to press his cock against the curve of Wolf's muzzle. With another tug, he forced Wolf back down. "...This is to show you're mine."

Wolf opened his mouth, and all that came was a blast of hot air and a low-toned moan. Fox stood up and dragged Wolf with him. The lupine stood, only to be pushed roughly back onto the bed and have his legs dragged round till he was laying on the bed properly. Fox then joined Wolf on the bed, dragging him up so that his head was positioned against the pillow. At Wolf's quizzical expression, Fox's own softened and he said, "Look I'm takin' ya by force, not putting you in traction."

Wolf laughed a little at that. "You're too nice for your own good pup," he said, but Fox heard the exasperated fondness under it.

"Yeah...but I'm also on top." He sat back on Wolf's groin and held up a hand, revealing the bottle of lube from before. "Your pre's great in that condom, but I'm gonna need somethin' for my ass." With that he popped the top and let a big glob of it onto his fingers. He slipped back to sit between Wolf's legs, and as Wolf raised his head to get a good look Fox stopped him by pressing his still-socked paws against it and forcing him back against the pillow. "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice your reaction to these just a moment ago," he teased, pressing one against Wolf's cheek and gripping the tip of his nose with the other. He reached down and started applying the lube over Wolf's condom, musing over Wolf's moans all the while. "You should have told me about that particular interest a while ago. We could have had so much fun." Once that cock was liberally slathered in lube, Fox pulled his feet back and went back to his knees, reaching back and spreading it over his own hole. It was cold and sent shivers up his spine, particularly as he started to push his fingers into the entrance.

Fox suddenly felt another fluttering of nervous butterflies in his stomach. This was the third time he'd taken Wolf, and the first time he'd done so as Wolf had often done to him. As he lubed his hand up again, he let out a groan that came at least partially from these nerves. Just do what Wolf did, he thought to himself. He took another breath, closed his eyes, and and began pushing in in a second finger and widening his entrance. The stretch was painful, especially as he turned his fingers, and he began to pant at the strain. He was stopped by Wolf's hand touching his wrist. He opened his eyes to look at Wolf. "We don't have to if it's too much," Wolf said in a surprisingly tender tone. "I know y-"

"I want to," Fox interrupted, pulling his fingers from his ass. He grabbed Wolf's hand with his dry one and slowly pulled it away. "The last two times have been...fuck..."

"Yeah," Wolf said with a proud grin.

"But I never get to flex like this with you," Fox bit out. "Fuck, every time I'm on bottom I've got your sexy snarky shit going on above me, and it's great, but every time you're on bottom it's the same. I wanna be the snarky shit this time."

Wolf let out a low chuckle and held up his free hand in mock-surrender. "I'm not gonna stop you," he said, turning the hand in Fox's grip to return the hold, "but I don't want you to try to be me. Hell, you know what I think of me already." He rubbed circles on the back of Fox's hand with his thumb. "Just be you, 'kay? I ain't in love with me."

Fox squeezed Wolf's hand back. "This is me," he said quietly, letting himself sit down. Their cocks touched and rubbed one another, earning a sharp intake of breath from both of them, but Fox soldiered on. "It's just a part of me you haven't gotten to play with yet."

The glint returned to Wolf's eye, challenging and fierce. "Well then McCloud," he grinned, "You better get busy. If you can handle it, that is."

Fox scoffed and leaned forward to growl against Wolf's ear. "I can handle whatever you dish out, O'Donnell..." With no further bidding he slid his ass back, catching Wolf's cock between his cheeks and manoeuvring around so that he could slide down onto it. Wolf groaned as Fox's hole squeezed around and slid slowly down his length. For his part, Fox wore a tight but determined expression. He pressed down, taking it slowly and stopping for a moment when he needed to adjust. Eventually he found it: that perfect position where his prostate pressed and rubbed against Wolf's length. Fighting the urge to drool, Fox sat back and started jerking off with his lubed-up hand, staring lewdly at Wolf's tense form. "I just realized," Fox said with a casual air, "We never did take those boxers off. They're gonna get pretty messy..." With his free hand he tilted just enough to give himself room to press back down again, letting out a moan of his own as the cock rubbed just right. Wolf let out a moan of his own as well as Fox collided down, somewhere between a grunt and a whine. Fox lifted his feet back up and pressed them against Wolf's face much as he had before, keeping Wolf's nose dug into his toes as the other rubbed at his cheek and the side of his face. He even grabbed the leash and gave it a firm tug with his hand to pull Wolf's face further into them, but dropped it to keep his balance as he pumped Wolf again.

They stayed like that for some time, with Fox enjoying the play of working Wolf up to a whimpering mess near release before calming down and taking it back slow, stroking himself the whole while. Fox couldn't stand it forever, though. "Why don't we finish this up, eh 'pup'?" Fox mocked, giving a squeeze of Wolf's nose with his toes and grinding down on that cock with his ass. He unintentionally ground himself down against his prostate just right, and he let out a keen of his own as his cock erupted into the air. He huffed and whined, some of his own seed splashing as far out as Wolf's face and splattering against his own sock (the one on Wolf's nose having been removed by Wolf so that he could happily lick and suck on those toes). As some of the cum splashed onto Wolf's stomach, Wolf himself let out a keen. He took the hand that wasn't holding Fox's bare foot to his muzzle and held onto Fox's leg, thrusting up in an absolute frenzy. The pitch and frequency of his whines increased thrust by thrust until finally- "Hnngg!" Wolf moaned into Fox's foot, suckling on one of his four toes with an expression that was at once relieved and almost pained. Fox whined as Wolf's orgasm rocked through him as well. "D-damn it Wolf..." He braced himself with his hands on Wolf's legs and lifted up and down counter to Wolf's thrusting, milking the cock and prolonging Wolf's quieting whimpers.

They sat there for a moment, riding the orgasms to their eventual ends, and as his panting slowed Fox let himself fall back on the bed between Wolf's legs. He lay there panting only a moment before he heard a shuffling and felt something soft and warm press against his face. Two somethings, one on each cheek.

"...Got you now, Star Fox."

And that was it. Fox let a wave of chuckles ripple through him. "Oh jeez..."

"Hehe," Wolf laughed as well. "But hey, let's uh...let's get cleaned up."

Fox nodded but didn't move to rise, only sliding off Wolf and letting his ass leak out onto Wolf's stomach. "...Fuck pup that's so hot..." Wolf moaned in the background.

"Glad you think so," Fox said, "'Cause that was a lot of fun."

Wolf's huff was clearly audible. "You're telling me..."

Finally, Fox sat up. What he saw was Wolf licking the cum that had splashed onto his feet, and a wave of mixed fondness and arousal warmed his belly. Wordlessly he reached for the box of tissues he kept on his table and started to wipe up the mess. When he had finally cleaned up Wolf's stomach and his own ass, he tossed the balled-up bunch of napkins into the bin near his door. He looked back at Wolf, who had long since cleaned the leftover cum from his feet, but continued to lap at them. "Not that this isn't adorable," Fox said, tugging Wolf's muzzle back and forth teasingly, "But how about we go take a shower huh?" When Wolf made no move to get up, Fox pulled his feet from Wolf's face and sat crosslegged on his covers between Wolf's legs and pulled his remaining sock off. Wolf grumbled and sat up, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard. "Oh don't be like that," Fox teased, throwing the balled-up sock at Wolf's face (and striking point-blank on the end of that grouchy snout like the expert marksman he was). He stood up and walked over to the door, sauntering exaggeratingly with his not-curvacious hips and earning a shocked snort from Wolf. "Come on..."

Fox could practically hear the eye roll which undoubtedly accompanied the groan Wolf let out, but Wolf stood up and walked up behind him. The height difference between the two was rarely noticeable, but Fox felt Wolf's greater height was always pronounced when Wolf walked up behind him and let his head rest just so on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso. "Sure, you got it babe..." He pressed his groin against the curve of Fox's tail and reached down, slowly pulling the condom from his cock and tossing it in with the ball of tissues. Fox let out an amused laugh at Wolf's dramatic antics (not that he was any better), but waved Wolf forward and started for the bathroom. Wolf released his torso and stood straight up, following Fox along but grabbing his tail. At Fox's amused laugh and look back, he shrugged and gestured innocently to his bad eye. "What? I need a seeing-eye fox..."

Fox rolled his eyes and led them both to the bathroom. As Wolf closed the door behind them, Fox turned around and started to pull Wolf's boxers down. "You're staying the night by the way," Fox informed him. As he pulled the boxers down, Wolf pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the counter and give Fox enough room to pull the boxers off.

"That an order pup?" Wolf rumbled.

Fox had just deposited the boxers down and pulled one of the socks half off before Wolf's snark. He looked up at Wolf with a raised eyebrow, pulled the sock off the rest of the way, then stood and tugged on the green belt that was still firmly tied around Wolf's neck to pull him into another kiss. Their cocks, though expended, twitched as their tongues caressed again, and when Fox pulled back and knelt back down he said, "That's right 'pup'." Wolf let out a groan at this pronouncement, and Fox grabbed his socked foot and gave the toes a kiss. "I was serious about this by the way - you should have told me way sooner. Fuck, just thinkin' of all the stuff we could've been doing..." He leaned in and nuzzled at it.

Wolf shrugged, but had a soft smile. "Whatever, it just means we get to explore in the future." Fox nodded and gave the foot another kiss before dragging the sock off and suckling on one of the toes. He was only pulled out of the daze by the snapping of Wolf's fingers. "Hey, I thought we were gonna get cleaned up?"

Blushing deeply (or as deeply as he could when his face was already burning), Fox nodded and stood, pulling Wolf off the counter. Wolf gave him another kiss and walked into the shower unit, giving a 'come hither' flick of his tail behind him. Fox quickly shuffled in as Wolf turned on the water and pulled the tap to turn on the shower. As he grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed some of it out, he let the minty goo drizzle over his fingers like Fox had, and deliberately rubbed them together in front of Fox's face. "Turn around, I'll clean you up." Fox's blush was a deep red under his fur and he nodded, turning around and leaning forward against the wall. He let out a moan as Wolf rubbed the body wash in his entrance.

"Let's get you all cleaned up...so I can have a go for round two..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Star Fox fandom! I've been a moderate fan of the franchise (came in with Adventures), but I've always adored Fox/Wolf. They have such a great dynamic, and it's always fun to write romances for such seeming opposites. Honestly though, I don't think that this is really that hard a relationship to write for - even in the games there's a magnetism between them. I mean for God's sake, just look at Smash Ultimate's ending for Wolf's line. THEY KNOW FULL WELL WHAT THEY'RE DOING.
> 
> Ahem. So I really like this pairing! I wanna take a bit of note space to plug Galsult's "Worlds of Lylat" series. It's really freakin' spectacular. Go give it a read, but be aware that those fics are "Sunday" fics - for when you're doing your laundry or something time-consuming on a day and you just need something to help pass the time.


End file.
